


Another Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fanchildren, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, Mettaton is a BTS fan, Multi, PTA sans but it's different, Sans Has Issues, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Needs A Hug, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Walking In On Someone, Weird Plot Shit, Xenophobia, gay 3rd graders, it gets way worse before it gets better, linda is an asshole, suicidal!chara, this is my first gdam work shut up, this is why admin can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been a year after Frisk fell into the underground, and broke the barrier keeping them underground.sure, things aren't all perfect, but they don't care an inch.and even if it seems harsh as hell, they always get reminded that there's allies in places you don't think you can normally find.(originally a wattpad story @ThatOneDeadMeme)





	Another Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500846) by [eney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eney/pseuds/eney), [Spazzin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzin/pseuds/Spazzin). 



> Just a quick snippet of a prologue

"SANS! QUIT LAZING AROUND AND GRAB THE CAMERA!"

Skeletal fingers shuffled through a blue duffel bag.

"alright, bro, hang on, i'm getting it."

The phalanges finally pulled out a small, polaroid camera, the color of seafoam green.

"Did you...get it yet?" a sultry voice asked from somewhere else.

"yeah, don't get a screw loose, mtt."

Laughter. Groaning. Screaming. The sound of a palm smacking against a forehead. Groaning after that.

"SAAANS! JUST HURRY UP!" someone spoke out of brotherly irritation.

"alright, alright, bro, i'm coming."

The sound of something clicking.

{Do you need help?}

"hang tight kid, i'm workin' on it."

Then, those words were followed by the sounds of shoes, specifically slippers, brushing against the grass.

"alright, errybody. on three."

"one."

"two."

"DETERMINATION!"

Click.

A perfect memory, no?

"SAAAAAANS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"what? i couldn't help it."

The photo.

Sans gave Chara bunny ears.

"Do i REALLY deserve this?"  
"i never made any promises to do anything."  
"Go to he-" "CHARAA!" "Chara nooooo" "Nooo" "...heck, smiley trashbag."

To think we got this far...  
It fills you with DETERMINATION.

**Author's Note:**

> jfc this is terrible uGH  
> so yeah! i tried. i failed. i really don't care.  
> sorry for the repeated spaces, i wanted to make it semi readable.


End file.
